


Genuflect

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [789]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thoughts on his new relationship with Gibbs.





	Genuflect

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/29/2001 for the word [genuflect](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/29/genuflect).
> 
> genuflect  
> To bend the knee or touch one knee to the ground, as in worship.  
> To be servilely respectful or obedient; to grovel.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #438 Victory.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Genuflect

Tony couldn’t believe his luck. Gibbs had actually agreed to date him. This was a huge victory for him. He’d never thought Gibbs would ever see him as more than his loyal saint bernard at work. 

He wanted to genuflect and show Gibbs he wasn’t making a mistake. Instead though, he’d decided to surprise him with a blow job the morning after a night of amazing sex. First though, they had to have the amazing sex.

Gibbs had been going surprisingly slowly. They’d only kissed, but he knew it would happen soon. He just had to wait for the right time or make it the right time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
